


I'll Be Yours

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Hope is bewitched by a sultry voice, pulling her in, not expecting who’s behind it.
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Interrupted Bliss

At first Hope thought she was imagining the singing. After everything that she had been through, it wouldn’t be out of the norm for her to hear things. But when the singing became clearer, and she recognized a guitar being played along with the words, she knew she wasn’t imagining it. She was just the only one that was affected by it. Following the music, Hope found herself standing outside the headmaster’s office. The door wasn’t closed completely, so she gently pushed it open a bit further and slipped inside. The curtains had all been drawn closed and when Hope’s eyes adjusted to the dim light, her mouth fell open in shock at who was on the other side of the room.

  
“Ryan?” Hope whispered.

“Close the door, Hope. We need to talk.” Ryan replied as he set the guitar aside and looked over at her.  
  
When Hope simply stood there dumbfounded, Ryan let out a sigh and moved across the room. After closing and locking the door, Ryan turned around to find Hope glancing over her shoulder at him. In one stride, Ryan had closed the gap between them and was running his hands up and down her arms.  
  
“How are you here?” Hope asked.

“I bargained with my father. Told him that if he let me go, I would be the bad guy and destroy you.” Ryan replied. “I lied.” He added directly in Hope’s ear before nipping at her earlobe.

“I’m so sorry I left you there, Ryan.” Hope said as her voice broke.

“I forgive you. I understand why you couldn’t bring me with you. And to show you that I mean you no ill will, I wrote you a song.” Ryan said as he took Hope’s hand in his and led her to the couch.  
  
Hope allowed Ryan to lead her, but what she didn’t expect was for Ryan to sit down and pull her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. When he brought his hand up to her chest, Hope’s breath caught in her throat as she watch Ryan undo more of the buttons on her blouse until her light blue lacy bra was revealed. Ryan regarded the material with interest before ripping it open to expose Hope’s heaving breasts.  
  
“I thought you were going to play the song that you wrote for me?” Hope breathed out.

“I will in due time. Right now I want to play with you.” Ryan replied before leaning in and sucking on the valley between Hope’s breasts.  
  
Hope’s head fell back as she ran her fingers through Ryan’s hair and a moan escaped her lips. Enjoying the sounds falling from Hope’s lips, Ryan pulled her more firmly against his body, causing his erection to press against Hope’s center. A gasp escaped Hope before she lightly pulled Ryan’s head away from her chest and brought his lips to hers. When the kiss started to deepen, Hope started whimpering against Ryan’s mouth and started rubbing her center against his length.  
  
“Fuck, Hope, I need to be inside of you.” Ryan muttered against Hope’s lips.

“Do you have a condom?” Hope asked as she sat up on her knees to be able to reach under her skirt and start pulling her thong down her thighs.

“What kind of man do you take me for, Hope? I lured you here with the intention of making love to you for the first time. Of course I have a condom.” Ryan scoffed as his eyes followed Hope’s hands and darkened with lust.

“Where is it?” Hope questioned with a moan as Ryan ripped her thong from her thighs and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Like I said, Hope, I lured you here with the intention of making love to you. Everything has been planned ahead… including the condom.”

“You’re already wearing it?”

“Yes… and it’s not all that comfortable, so if we can move forward with all of this, that would be appreciated.”  
  
Hope’s eyes widened at Ryan’s confirmation and quickly moved off of him so that they could remove the rest of their clothes. Once they were both naked, Ryan maneuvered Hope onto her back on the couch before settling between her parted thighs and lining himself up with her entrance.  
  
“God I love you, Hope Mikaelson.” Ryan breathed as he took in the sight of her beneath him.

“I love you too, Ryan Clarke.” Hope replied with a smile before pulling him down for a kiss as he moved forward to fill her pussy.  
  
As Hope wrapped her legs around his waist, Ryan set an easy and steady rhythm. His lips trailed over ever part of Hope’s body that he could reach and soft moans of his name fell from Hope’s lips. When Hope’s inner walls started to alternate between fluttering and clenching around his dick, she brought Ryan’s lips back to hers and urged him to speed up. It didn’t take long for Hope to cum with a cry that was swallowed by Ryan and for Ryan to cum immediately after. As they came down from their respective highs, there was an insistent knock on the door that caused their intimate bubble to burst.  
  
“Professor Vardemus? Are you in there? There’s something that I need to talk to you about, and it’s kind of urgent.” Josie voice rang out and Hope paled beneath Ryan.

“Are you serious?” Hope hissed as Ryan quickly moved off of her and started getting dressed.

“I will explain later Hope. Just please get dressed and hide while I get rid of Miss Saltzman.” Ryan replied.  
  
He was fully dressed and sliding his ring back into place before Hope even moved from the couch. She knew right then and there as she watched the glamor slip into place that her relationship with Ryan was going to be a secret affair, and not even because he was ashamed. He was playing the part of Vardemus and that part couldn’t be seen having a sexual relationship with a student. Ryan shot Hope a look that urged her to hurry up and get dressed, so with a murmured spell that had her blouse and skirt back in place, Hope grabbed her ruined bra and her shoes and quickly hid in the corner. Once he was sure Hope was hidden, Ryan opened the office door to a frazzled looking Josie, who, without waiting to be invited in, strode into the office and sat down on top of the desk.  
  
“What can I do for you, Miss Saltzman?” Vardemus asked.

“I used a lot of dark magic recently, and while I used that hourglass thing that you lent me, it’s left me feeling sexually frustrated. Can you help me with that?” Josie asked as she slightly spread her legs and Hope glared at her friend from her hiding spot.

“That would be highly inappropriate, Miss Saltzman. Wouldn’t this be something that you should ask Mr. Kirby for help with?” Vardemus inquired as his eyes quickly darted to where Hope was hiding before settling back on Josie.

“You know more about purging lingering dark magic aftereffects than Landon does. Please Professor Vardemus, I trust you, and I need this.” Josie begged as she spread her legs even wider, exposing her bare pussy, and leaned back so that her breasts were pushed outward.

“My answer is no, Miss Saltzman. Now leave my office at once before I write you up for propositioning a teacher with sex.” Vardemus said sternly.

“Please, Professor Vardemus, please. I’ll take the write up, I just really need you to help me.” Josie begged as she ran her fingers through her folds.  
  
Hope clenched her fists at her sides. That was the man she loved that Josie was begging to fuck her, and there was nothing Hope could say or do in that moment that would allow Ryan to continue infiltrating the school. She glanced over at Ryan to find him gazing at her. He mouthed something that Hope couldn’t make out before he waved his hand, causing Josie to pass out.  
  
“What did you do Ryan?” Hope whispered as she moved from her hiding spot.

“It’s a light sleeping spell that’ll wear off in a couple of hours. You need to get her to her room and then convince her that her behavior here was all a twisted dream.” Ryan explained as he slipped off his ring. “Meet me somewhere tonight, after curfew and away from the school, and I’ll play you the song.” He added before holding Hope’s face between his hands and giving her a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hope replied as she lifted Josie off of the desk.


	2. The Safety Fib

It wasn’t easy carrying Josie from the headmaster’s office back to her room, but when she reached the common room, Hope ran into Rafael and gave him a bright smile.

  
“Raf, thank god. Can you help me get Josie to her room?” Hope asked.

“What happened to her?” Rafael asked as he lifted Josie with ease.

“She’s worn out from casting that purging spell and she was rambling about some really weird things, and without fully thinking it through, I hit her with a sleeping spell. We just happened to be by the headmaster’s office, and that’s a bit too far away from the twins’ room for me to carry her.” Hope explained.

“Got it.” Rafael said with a short nod.

“Thank you so much.” Hope said with another smile.

“Hey, I wanted to apologize for the other night. While it was the right thing for me to do, given everything that’s happened, it made me a shitty friend, and for that, I’m sorry, Hope.”

“It’s okay. After you walked away, my aunt showed up, so I got to reunite and catch up with her.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”  
  
The rest of the walk to Josie and Lizzie’s room left Hope and Rafael in silence. When they got there, however, they were met with Lizzie and Landon. When they saw Josie in Rafael’s arms, they both started to freak out simultaneously until Hope performed the calming spell on them while Rafael laid Josie on her bed.  
  
“What the hell happened to my sister?” Lizzie asked.

“She’s worn out Lizzie. She used a lot of dark magic performing that purging spell, and she was rambling about some weird stuff. So Hope placed a sleeping spell on her, right, Hope?” Rafael explained.

“Right.” Hope said with a nod.

“What kind of weird stuff?” Landon asked, standing a little too close to Hope for her liking.

“I couldn’t make out most of it, but the one thing I caught was ‘sexual frustrations’.” Hope said as she moved away from Landon and towards Josie’s bed.

“So it’s all Landon’s fault.” Lizzie commented with a smirk.

“I did not make Josie cast that purging spell.” Landon defended quickly.

“What Lizzie’s saying is that if you and Josie had been having sex already, it might not have affected her this badly to use that much dark magic.” Rafael said.

“Sure, Raf, let’s go with that.” Lizzie said. “Now both of you out. Hope and I will stay with Josie.”  
  
As soon as the guys were gone, and the door closed behind them, Lizzie turned her sharp gaze on Hope.  
  
“What really happened?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.” Hope replied.

“Try me, Mikaelson.” Lizzie retorted.

“Okay, fine. I was having a one-on-one meeting with Professor Vardemus to catch me up on everything that I’ve missed, when Josie showed up. He opened the door to let her know that he would be with her just as soon as we were done with our meeting, but she barged in. She started talking about how she had used this hourglass thing that he had lent her to purge the residual dark magic from her system, but that it left her feeling sexually frustrated. She propositioned him for sex, which he declined. She kept pushing for it, and he put her under this light sleeping spell. When she wakes up, he wants me to convince her that her behavior in his office was a twisted dream.” Hope explained.

“So you came up with a story that was similar enough to the truth that she would believe.” Lizzie stated.

“Yes. And I wasn’t going to tell Raf the truth. It would mortify Josie.”

“Okay, so that’s the story we’ll go with.”

“Just so we are on the same page, what I did tell Raf was that Josie and I were by the headmaster’s office, and that I was the one that performed the sleep spell.”  
  
Lizzie nodded and the two girls fell into silence as they waited for Josie to wake up. As it was nearing sundown, Hope’s phone vibrated in the pocket of her skirt. Pulling it out she saw a text from Ryan and she quickly ducked her head to hide the blush on her cheeks from Lizzie. Opening the text, she read the words carefully.  
  
 **I found a property document for a mansion that your father bought years ago. It’s still in his name, so we can meet there tonight. Bring an overnight bag with a change of clothes for Monday. I plan on keeping you to myself for the weekend. - Ryan**  
  
Sending a winking emoji back, Hope turned her attention back to her friends. Lizzie had seemingly dozed off, and Josie was still sleeping soundly. The second the sun set, Josie sat up with a gasp, her eyes wide.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, Jo. You’re okay.” Hope said quickly.

“What happened?” Josie asked.

“You were worn out after doing the purging spell on everyone. I think with the amount of power you put behind it, it reached even farther than Mystic Falls. I got a call from my Uncle Kol apologizing profusely for ever having forgotten me.” Hope explained.

“How did I end up in my room though? The last thing I remember is being at the headmaster’s office.” Josie inquired.

“You got to the office, but then you ran into Hope as she was leaving a one-on-one meeting with Vardemus.” Lizzie said.

“And you were rambling incoherently about some weird stuff, so I placed a light sleeping spell on you. I carried you as far as the common area, and then Raf carried you the rest of the way.” Hope finished.

“How long was I out for?” Josie questioned.

“For about 3 hours. But it’s a good thing that you slept for that long. After that kind of dark magic, you need all the rest you can get to recharge.” Hope replied.

“Thank you Hope.” Josie said with a smile as she curled into Lizzie’s side.

“You’re welcome Josie.” Hope responded with a smile of her own. “Will you two be okay if I head out? I just found out that my dad used to have a mansion in town that’s still in his name, so I was going to go check it out.”

“Go, we’ll be fine.” Lizzie said while wrapping Josie in a hug.

“I’ll probably stay there for the weekend, so I’ll see you both on Monday.” Hope said before she slipped out of the room.


End file.
